Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Board Meeting/Archive B/Session 8
Log of BMS8B 01:57 Fezmaster I officially call this meeting of the elected voices of the Custom BIONICLE Wiki community to order. From here on, everything said shall be recorded and included in the logs for historical references. 01:57 Jareroden Right 01:57 Fezmaster Is there anybody who would like to take to the floor first? 01:58 Todunga Yes. 01:58 Todunga I'd like to bring up having an official CBW leader. 01:58 Fezmaster Indeed. 01:58 Todunga This leader would only take actions set by the BoT, btu would be the leader in other more political places. 01:59 Todunga Like the Wiki Metru Forums, for example. 01:59 Fezmaster Yes. 01:59 Todunga Before I nominate someone, do we all agree with this? 01:59 Fezmaster This would therefore make the elected leader the official chairman of the Board of Trustees. 01:59 Shadowmaster I don't really see how this is much different from the system we have at the moment. 01:59 Todunga Yes, chairman too. 02:00 Fezmaster This is more or less to simplify communication with the WMF leadership board. 02:00 Todunga Yes. 02:00 Fezmaster At the moment, HP and WMF have clear wiki leaders. 02:00 Todunga This is more of a organisation seat than anything. 02:00 Fezmaster CBW, for a while it seems, has not. 02:00 Todunga *an 02:00 Todunga Are we all in favour of having a leader, that is dictated by the BoT? 02:00 Shadowmaster I'm not supportive of this. 02:00 Todunga Except in cases where the BoT is not needed. 02:01 Todunga 2 for, 1 against 02:01 Todunga Jareroden and Jman? 02:01 Jareroden I kind of have to agree with SM 02:01 Todunga 2 for, 2 against 02:01 Todunga Jman? 02:01 Jareroden I don't see how much different this is than our current system. 02:01 Shadowmaster I'm thinking wording someone as our official leader is a bit of a violation of the equality policy. 02:01 Fezmaster The elected leader would be the official leader of CBW on the WMF. However, they are not permitted to go doing whatever they want, and they are not permitted to neglect their duties nor are they allowed to act without the approval of the BoT. 02:01 Shadowmaster I mean, as I see it, this is just the system we have but they're being called our leader instead of our representative. 02:02 Shadowmaster However, I will be willing to hear you out even if the vote doesn't pass. 02:02 Fezmaster In that case, we can change this around. 02:02 Jman Well, I'm for it and against it. Mainly because on one hand, we'd finally have someone representing CBW in WMF meetings and such, while on the other, the Equality Policy point that SM brought up. 02:02 Jman So I don't know. 02:03 Todunga The only leader-advantage this person would have, would be being part of the Wiki Leaders group of WMF. 02:03 Fezmaster I believe Slice once attempted to ensure that even with the Equality Policy, whereby the policy would stand and the elected individual would serve as a representative and ambassador if you will. 02:03 Todunga The leader by no means can overrule the BoT or community vote. 02:04 Fezmaster We could use it in that scenario, whereby the individual is not an official site leader, but is an elected member of the BoT who represents them in WMF leadership and reports back to them on WMF affairs. 02:05 Fezmaster The main problem is that on WMF, instead of having a representative from each family wiki, we have one from HP, one from the WMF, and six from CBW. 02:05 Shadowmaster I'm pretty sure we've been over all of this before. 02:06 Fezmaster The only problem with having a site leader without the limitations of the Board is that therefore means there is no point to the existence of the Board itself, which is why the elected leader cannot do anything major without the approval of the Board. 02:06 Todunga How about we look at it this way: 02:06 Todunga We nominate someone from the BoT to sit in on the WMF-leaders meetings. They have no extra power on CBW, nor on WMF, just the allowance to sit in on the meetings and discuss things. 02:07 Fezmaster If this motion remains in this stalemate, and Jman does not choose a side or Varkanax turn up, then this motion will have to be brought up in the next meeting. 02:07 Shadowmaster I don't see how this is quite different from the system we have now. 02:07 Shadowmaster I mean, it's been established that there's a representative. 02:07 Todunga CB? 02:08 Fezmaster You are right in the belief that it doesn't change the system of CBW much. 02:08 Shadowmaster I believe that was established since Slice left. And that was established before this meeting, or else I'd have been able to perfectly attend the meeting you two and PL had. 02:08 Fezmaster Because it doesn't. 02:08 Shadowmaster Without being kicked. 02:08 Shadowmaster So yeah, this was established already, if I'm correct. 02:08 Jman Yeah 02:09 Todunga It was only established by Slicer's doing. 02:09 Todunga That meeting did not make CB the leader, so to speak, or CBW. 02:09 Todunga *of 02:09 Shadowmaster You two established it tonight before this meeting. 02:09 Shadowmaster I'll vote yes on one term. 02:10 Todunga And this term is? 02:10 Shadowmaster He's named the representative. 02:10 Shadowmaster Not the leader. 02:10 Fezmaster Well, whilst this has been a fact, its never had any real weight or significance. I'm branded as an unofficial leader. This is merely a way of acknowledging me as an official representative on WMF. 02:10 Todunga That works. 02:10 Fezmaster Very well. 02:10 Fezmaster I can agree with that. 02:10 Todunga 3 for, 1 against 02:10 Jareroden Very well. 02:10 Todunga For the representative of CBW to exist. 02:10 Todunga 4:0* 02:10 Todunga Motion passed. 02:11 Fezmaster As such the motion has been modified to ensure there will be no site leader and no BoT chairman. 02:11 Todunga I think it's obivious Chicken Bond is that representative, but for the sake of organisation, all in favour of CB being this representative, say aye. 02:11 Jareroden Aye 02:12 Jman Aye 02:12 Shadowmaster Aye. 02:12 Todunga Aye. 02:12 Todunga Motion passed. 02:12 Todunga Now, are we right to continue? I have another issue to bring up. 02:12 Shadowmaster Yes. 02:12 Jman Go on. 02:12 Fezmaster I don't see why not. 02:12 Jareroden Indeed. 02:13 Fezmaster Just on a side note, is anybody recording this Board meeting? 02:13 Fezmaster I'm happy to do it if necessary. 02:13 Shadowmaster I'm recording it. 02:13 Fezmaster Alright. 02:13 Fezmaster TDG, we are all ears. 02:13 Jman Or eyes 02:14 Todunga Echo recently suggested that the DevianArt group should be lead by a user who is active and popular on dA, as apposed to the group being lead by Jman and CB. 02:14 Todunga Should this happen, Echo has suggested ToaAtraks be this leader, seeing as he is very popular in the dA community. 02:15 Todunga Do we agree that someone who is popular in the dA community should lead the dA group? 02:15 Jareroden I think we should amend that idea a bit. 02:15 Jareroden On all the social media sites, we have whoever is most popular/knows the site best to lead the groups. 02:15 Fezmaster 'Popular' is the wrong word to use, in my opinion. 02:16 Jman I dunno, sometimes "popular" people don't know what they're doing and just post stuff people like. 02:16 Todunga They are fair points. 02:16 Jman Like EDICTARTS on YouTube, I doubt he would know what it's like to run the Custom BIONICLE YouTube channel. 02:17 Todunga I think I agree with Jareroden; That someone should know the site well and be active part of the community. 02:17 Fezmaster Still, Atraks is a good candidate. He has been a Featured User in the past if I recall correctly. 02:17 Jman He has. 02:17 Jman Atraks would be fine. 02:17 Jareroden Yes 02:17 Shadowmaster Agreed. 02:17 Todunga Atraks can be contacted easily and knows dA a bit better than most of us. 02:17 Fezmaster I approve of him being in charge on the grounds that he was better experience than us in the BIONICLE dA community. 02:18 Todunga All in favour of what CB just said? 02:18 Fezmaster *has* 02:18 Jman Yes. 02:18 Shadowmaster Aye. 02:18 Todunga Aye. 02:18 Fezmaster Aye. (can I even 'aye' my own point?) 02:19 Todunga Motion passed. 02:19 Jman (No. Shut up.) 02:19 Todunga Atraks will be notified of this after the meeting. 02:19 Todunga Does anyone have any other issues to bring up? 02:19 Jareroden Nope. 02:19 Fezmaster SM, I believe you had some policy ideas? 02:20 Shadowmaster Right. 02:20 Shadowmaster I'd like to ask of a few policies to be implemented. 02:20 Fezmaster Alright. 02:20 Shadowmaster Alright. 02:20 Fezmaster Fire away. 02:20 Shadowmaster First off. 02:20 Shadowmaster I believe that there should be some qualifications for staff positions posted in a policy page. 02:21 Fezmaster Such as how long a user has been on the wiki, their overall contribution to the community etc.? 02:21 Todunga I agree with this, as long as the qualification don't impede our current staff members. 02:21 Shadowmaster Yes, something like that. Like, minimal requirements. 02:21 Shadowmaster I don't believe so. 02:21 Shadowmaster I'll be right back. 02:22 Shadowmaster Alright. 02:22 Shadowmaster The lowest rollback edit count is 156. 02:23 Todunga Over 100 edits? 02:23 Fezmaster I've got to go out and walk the dog. >_> 02:23 Fezmaster Damnit, I wanted to be here. 02:23 Shadowmaster Yeah, I'd say over 100. 02:23 Fezmaster I might be back in time to see the end of the meeting. 02:24 Shadowmaster Alright, bye. 02:24 Fezmaster Otherwise I approve of SM's policy ideas. 02:24 Todunga All agree with over 100 edits being one of the requirements to be rollback? 02:24 Fezmaster Cheerio! 02:24 Fezmaster Aye. 02:24 Shadowmaster Aye. 02:24 *** Fezmaster quit (Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client) 02:24 Todunga Aye 02:24 Todunga That part of it has been passed. 02:24 Todunga Anything else you wish to add to the list of requirements for rollback, SM? 02:25 Shadowmaster Most of those edits should be community contributions, I'd say. 02:25 Shadowmaster Like, 100 blog comments won't do it. 02:25 Jman Agreed 02:25 Todunga 85% or more? 02:26 Shadowmaster Hm... 02:26 Shadowmaster Yeah. 02:26 Todunga All agree with ~85% of the edits _not_ being blog comments? 02:27 Shadowmaster Aye. 02:27 Jareroden I agree 02:27 Todunga Aye 02:27 Todunga That part of it has been passed. 02:27 Todunga Anything else, SM? 02:27 Shadowmaster Not for rollback position. 02:27 Todunga Can i mention something for rollback, then? 02:27 Shadowmaster Go ahead. 02:28 Todunga Perhaps the user has to have been here for over a month, or something. 02:28 Shadowmaster Agreed. 02:28 Todunga Anyone can jsut join and get a ton of edits from editing one page lots of times. 02:28 Jareroden Yes 02:28 Shadowmaster Yeah. 02:28 Todunga All agree? 02:28 Shadowmaster Aye. 02:28 Todunga For one month. 02:28 Todunga That part of it has been passed. 02:28 Todunga To recap: 02:29 Todunga Rollback requirements: 02:29 Todunga - at least 100 edits, >85% that are _not_ blog comments i.e. community edits 02:29 Todunga - have been a user for more than one month 02:29 Todunga All in favour of these requirements say aye 02:30 Shadowmaster Aye. 02:30 Jareroden Aye 02:30 Shadowmaster That's a majority vote anyway. 02:30 Shadowmaster Motion passed, I suppose. 02:30 Jman Aye 02:31 Shadowmaster On a count of 4:0, motion passed. 02:31 Shadowmaster Are there any more rollback requirements anyone wants to bring forth? 02:31 Todunga Nope. 02:31 Jareroden No. 02:32 Todunga Okay. 02:32 Jman On. 02:32 Todunga What are your ideas for requirements for administrator, SM? 02:33 Todunga Shadowmaster? 02:33 Shadowmaster I believe it's established on the page that a minimum of 500 edits is required. 02:33 Shadowmaster Is everyone resolute on that? 02:33 Todunga I think it has. 02:33 Todunga Aye, I agree. 02:34 Jareroden Aye. 02:34 Jman I would say raise it too like 1000 edits. With 90% being mainspace. 02:34 Jman Just my two cents though 02:35 Shadowmaster Hm... 02:35 Todunga Hm. 02:35 Todunga That's a little steep, but I think it may be necessary, 02:35 Shadowmaster I think we could place a number in between there. 02:35 Shadowmaster Maybe 800? 02:35 Todunga It will show the difference between the mass editors and dedicated users. 02:35 Todunga 800, yes. That does seem a little more reasonable. 02:35 Jareroden 800, sure 02:35 Todunga All in favour of an edit count of >800 with >90% being mainspace? 02:36 Jman 800 works. 02:36 Jman Aye. 02:36 Shadowmaster Alright. 02:36 Shadowmaster Motion passed. 02:36 Todunga Motion passed. 02:36 Shadowmaster Ninja pass. 02:36 Todunga -_- 02:36 Todunga Any other requirements you had in mind, SM? 02:36 Shadowmaster Yes. 02:37 Shadowmaster I'd say they should have been on CBW for at least somewhere around 4 to 6 months. 02:37 Todunga That does sound good. 02:37 Jman For admin? 02:37 Shadowmaster Yeah. 02:37 Jman I'd say probably like 8 months. 02:37 Todunga At least 6, maybe? 02:37 Todunga 8 ideal 02:37 Shadowmaster Yeah, I'd say 6, then. 02:38 Todunga All in favour of a member being present for at least 6 months to gain admin, say aye. 02:38 Shadowmaster Aye. 02:38 Todunga Jareroden? 02:38 Todunga Beh. Motion passed with 3 for anyway. 02:39 Todunga Any other requirements, SM? 02:39 Shadowmaster Hm... 02:39 Shadowmaster Not that I'd think of. 02:39 Todunga Does anyone else have any ideas for requirements? 02:39 Shadowmaster I was going to say they have to have used their rollback powers consistently if they were rollback. 02:39 Shadowmaster But then again, being rollback isn't required. 02:40 Todunga You should mention that. 02:40 Todunga That you do not have to be rollback to get administrator status. 02:40 Todunga To avoid confusion. 02:40 Shadowmaster Yeah. 02:40 Shadowmaster We'll make an admin requirements policy page. 02:41 Todunga So. 02:41 Todunga All in favour of >800 edits (>90% mainspace) and >6 months for admin? 02:41 Shadowmaster Aye. 02:42 Shadowmaster Well. 02:42 Shadowmaster We've had the majority of votes on those before. 02:42 Shadowmaster So I'd say motion passed. 02:43 Todunga Motion passed. 02:43 Jareroden Yes 02:43 Shadowmaster Lastly, for bureaucrat position. 02:43 Shadowmaster Since I think that's something that needs to not be overlooked. 02:43 Todunga Go on. 02:44 Shadowmaster I'd say at least 2,000 edits or so. And at least 1 year on CBW. 02:44 Todunga Hm. 02:44 Todunga Okay. 02:44 Jman Okay. 02:45 Todunga Should we include the need to be administrator or not? 02:45 Todunga I know it's not necessary. 02:45 Shadowmaster I'd think we should include it. 02:45 Jareroden Yeah 02:45 Todunga But say, and administrator does not need that many edits, etc., because they are already trusted. 02:45 Shadowmaster I mean, there's several people who are eligible for b'crat position under these terms. 02:46 Todunga Touche 02:46 Todunga So you must be administrator to become bureaucrat then? 02:46 Shadowmaster Yeah. 02:46 Jman Yeah 02:47 Jareroden I say so. 02:47 Shadowmaster Is that all agreed? For 2,000 edits, 1 year on CBW, and necessity to be an administrator? 02:47 Todunga aye 02:47 Jareroden Aye 02:47 Todunga I'd say passed. 02:47 Shadowmaster Alright. 02:48 Todunga Are you finished with promotion requirements now, SM? 02:48 Shadowmaster I believe so. 02:48 Todunga Does anyone have any other issues they would like to bring forth? 02:49 Shadowmaster At some point, I would like to revise the current policy, while allowing at least one other admin to review the changes and approve of them. 02:49 Todunga I think that can be done with the administrators outside of the BoT. 02:49 Todunga Only using the BoT for large changes. 02:49 Shadowmaster Yeah. 02:50 Shadowmaster Since the BoT's meeting times are a bit restricted anyway. 02:50 Todunga So no one has anything to bring forth? 02:50 Shadowmaster No. 02:50 Shadowmaster Well. 02:50 Shadowmaster One thing. 02:51 Todunga Yes? 02:51 Shadowmaster I'd like to see the voting center used a bit more. I mean, yes, the BoT is for making the big decisions. 02:51 Shadowmaster But the Voting Center has seemed a bit...abandoned. 02:51 Todunga It does seem to be. 02:51 Jareroden Indeed it does 02:51 Shadowmaster I mean, it's not necessarily our responsibility to put up votes there. 02:51 Todunga I think it's from the laziness of the admins. 02:51 Shadowmaster Perhaps promoting that it exists would be in order? 02:52 Shadowmaster As well. 02:52 Shadowmaster Before we conclude. 02:52 Todunga Promoting so what exists, exactly? 02:52 Shadowmaster The Voting Center. 02:52 Todunga Oh 02:52 Shadowmaster I don't think the users know of its existence. 02:53 Todunga Hm. 02:53 Todunga Yes. 02:53 Shadowmaster Which I believe leads back to more personal greeting messages. 02:53 Todunga Linking it more and etc. 02:53 Shadowmaster Which I'd like to rewrite alongside the policy later. 02:53 Todunga Okay then. 02:53 Todunga Nothing else to bring up? 02:53 Todunga Since you are the b'crat, you can do the honours of closing this. 02:54 Shadowmaster Wait. 02:54 Shadowmaster Just one final thing. 02:54 Shadowmaster I think it's necessary to enforce the Manual of Style a bit more. 02:54 Todunga Should we be harsher on what is classified as a stub? 02:54 Shadowmaster Nah. 02:54 Shadowmaster But I think we should be harsher on those that don't follow the MoS. 02:55 Shadowmaster For example. 02:55 Shadowmaster A notification to those that consistently don't follow it. 02:55 Shadowmaster And a short-term ban if they continue. 02:55 Todunga I agree. 02:55 Todunga All in favour of that? 02:55 Todunga Say aye 02:55 Todunga Aye. 02:55 Jareroden Aye 02:56 Shadowmaster Aye. 02:56 Todunga Motion passed. 02:56 Shadowmaster Alright. 02:56 Shadowmaster That's all I have to say for tonight. Anyone else have something to say? 02:56 Todunga Negatory. 02:56 Jareroden I do not 02:56 Shadowmaster Jman? 02:57 Jman No. 02:57 Todunga He's gone. 02:57 Todunga O_O 02:57 Shadowmaster Alright. 02:57 Shadowmaster By the authority of the Mask of Shadows, I officially bring this Convocation to a close. Motions *Agreed to officially appoint Chicken Bond to the representative of the Custom BIONICLE Wiki for matters involving the whole of Wiki Metru. *Agreed to appoint as the head of the wiki deviantArt channel. *Established requirements for rollback position nomination (>100 edits, >80% being community edits, and to be on CBW for >1 month) *Established requirements for administrator position nomination (>800 edits, >90% being community edits, and to be on CBW for >6 months) *Established requirements for bureaucrat position nomination (>2,000 edits, and to be on CBW for >1 year) *Agreed to enforce the Manual of Style more with a warning and ban if users consistently refuse to follow the policy. Participants Present Absent * Category:Administration